


Late Night Affairs

by orphan_account



Series: Sugar Sweet (OT3, ABO) [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Begging, Body Horror, Brainwashing, Breeding Kink, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dominance, Don't look at me like that I just answer the prompts, Double Penetration, Feels, Injury, Knotting, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Nesting, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Touching, Omega Verse, Punishment, Showers, Spanking, Submission, Teasing, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vibrators, Violence, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:13:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 14,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7537690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompts of the OT3 nature, mostly ABO. </p><p>1. Grooming<br/>2. Keith, Lance, and some vibrators<br/>3. Lollipop<br/>4. Stuck<br/>5. Cuddling<br/>6. Protective<br/>7. Spanking<br/>8. Double Penetration<br/>9. Bottom alpha!Shiro, Top omega!Keith.<br/>10. Flowers<br/>11. His Shirt<br/>12. Breeding Kink, Begging<br/>13. Positive<br/>14. Ice Cream<br/>15. Punishment<br/>16. Wax Play<br/>17. Galra!Keith<br/>18. Omega!Shiro<br/>19. Galra Prince Keith and his Champion get a new toy</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Grooming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super unedited, BTW.

Lance had long since decided that if, in the grand scheme of things, the strangest things about Shiro were a few odd tendencies he’d picked up from the Galra then was pretty lucky. Of course when he’d initially come to that conclusion he hadn’t realized just how ‘odd’ the Galra were but for the most part he stood by that. 

Shiro’s whole…grooming thing however? Well Lance just flat out liked that. Apparently it was a big deal with the Galra to trust someone else to care for them and their fur, something reserved for parents and mates, and there was something…nice about knowing that. Not that he didn’t know Shiro cared, he (and Keith) expressed it often but there was a difference between hearing and feeling it, witnessing it. 

He leaned forward to rest his weight against Keith, whining softly as Shiro’s fingers left his hair when he finished rinsing the soap from it. The alpha laughed quietly and kissed the back of his neck; he nipped lightly at the spot that could make Lance’s legs weak with the right amount of pressure. His hands, slick with water, skimmed his body, rubbing into muscles that were tight and sore from a day of Allura putting them through some ‘good old fashioned Altean paces’. He was pushed forward a little, letting more of the hot water to rain down on him. 

They’d all been tired, sweaty, dirty, and smelled pretty awful. Shiro had corralled them to his room, out of their clothes, and into the shower. Normally the prospect of being crammed into the barely big enough shower with Shiro and Keith would have gotten Lance going but, at the moment he was too tired to do anything but enjoy the feeling of Keith holding him up, nuzzling at his neck sleepily, while Shiro cleaned them. Washing his hair, scratching at his scalp just how he liked, working the soreness out of his body while cleaning the sweat and grime from him, nuzzling at him or pressing close against his back while he reached around him to do the same for Keith. 

It was…nice. Made him feel warm and taken care of. 


	2. Everything is a Competition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vibrators! And a little choking. Teeny bit.

Having his heat synced up with Lance’s, and Shiro’s twice a year ruts, was handy in that everything got knocked out at once. It was less handy in that Lance was an idiot who had stupid ideas. Ideas that lead to Keith pressed back into the pillows, legs open and splayed wide, moaning as he fucked himself with a vibrator. It was humming loudly, pushed deep into him and sending shocks of pleasure through him. He was hovering on the edge of his orgasm, working the thick toy into himself faster and faster, and it was only the desire to not lose that was holding him back. 

It was official, Lance would make a competition out of literally anything. Keith had suspected that was the case but now, on the bed with Lance and watching the other work a vibrator into his ass he was positive. And no doubt it was hot as hell; Lance’s eyes were rounded, pupils blown wide and swallowing up all the color, face flushed under the brown of his skin, mouth wet and open as he gasped for air. The hand grasping the vibrator was wet, dripping with slick, and the smell of it was heavy in the air. 

Keith had to bite the inside of his cheek hard to not lose it when Lance’s hips bucked up and a strangled groan fell out of his mouth. 

This was a stupid game. 

No one but Lance could turn what was supposed to be a little heat relieving fun into a weird game of see who can last longer. Who even came up with ideas like that other than Lance? He’d figured that Lance’s urge to fight and battle over everything would settle once they were ‘together’ but if anything it had gotten worse. Lance went about it like other people might flirt, with impish grins and teasing winks. 

And of course Keith was no better because he couldn’t help but rise to the bait. With Shiro gone, having slunk out of the room in search of food with a tart ‘there is no alpha in the world who could keep up with you two so stop making those faces’, there wasn’t any one around to keep him from doing so. He had a problem where Lance was concerned and that problem was ‘lack of fucking impulse control’.

It must have been contagious. 

Lance squirmed, back bowing as he swore. Keith’s gaze dropped between the other omega’s legs again to watch as Lance’s cock, drooling streams of pre cum onto his stomach, jumped. Lower and he was watching Lance’s hole, stretched wide and seeming to cling to the toy, as it swallowed the length of the vibrator over and over. A look back up and he was staring right into Lance’s eyes, saw his tongue flick out over his lips, heard him moan his name like a filthy plea.

Fuck. 

“You win.” Keith growled as he pulled his toy free and let it drop somewhere (Shiro was going to have words for him about that) before scrambling into the other’s space. Lance blinked them smiled dazedly. 

“Of course I-hey!” Lance yelped as Keith basically manhandled him around onto his stomach. He ignored him in favor of easing the toy out of his body with one hand; the other he put behind Lance’s shoulder blades, pushing just enough to let him know to not try and move. 

Then he dragged Lance back into his lap so his chest was against the other’s back and long legs were coming down on the outside of his own. Lance settled against his dick, warm and wet as he ground down on him. It felt good but would have been better if Lance wasn’t babbling about his ‘decisive victory’. He was so insufferable sometimes.

He swept a hand up the other’s chest to wrap around Lance’s throat; he didn’t hold too tight, just enough to make it a little harder to breathe. He knew what Lance liked. He stopped talking abruptly and shivered. 

“2 out of 3?” Keith murmured against his ear while thrusting up to rub his cock against Lance’s ass. 


	3. Lollipop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro is a cock tease. Hunk is tired of them.

Coran insisted they were some kind of super healthy energy restoring health products but, as far as Lance could tell, they were your regular run of the mill lollipops. Round colored balls on the end of sticks, sweet smelling and a little sticky to the touch when they were unwrapped. They even tasted like candy, sugary and vaguely fruity on his tongue.

  Not that he was complaining because getting something that tasted half decent out of Coran was cause for celebration. Plus he had to admit he did feel better after finishing one off. There was literally no downside. 

At least he hadn’t thought there was a downside until he found himself fighting Keith for the last one in the bowl one day. He managed to get a hand in the other’s face, using his superior arm length to keep him away as he peeled the wrapping off with his teeth. He popped it into his mouth, smirking around the sort of apple-like taste, and Keith made a face before settling back and crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Don’t pout.” Lance sing-songed around his mouthful. “No one likes a sore loser, mullet head.” 

Keith growled and Lance smirked widely while hoping no one else would noticed that he trembled a little at the sound. 

Stupid Keith. 

He sucked on the lollipop, letting it melt sweetly on his tongue, and glared darkly at the other omega. Then, when Keith ignored that, nudging at his feet roughly until Keith started glowering back at him. Lance nudged him again, hard enough to make Keith’s booted foot slide across the floor, and arched an eyebrow challenging. 

“I don’t understand how you haven’t killed each other.” Pidge said blandly. “I just don’t get it.” 

“It helps that Keith has a really nice-”

“No!” Hunk interrupted, shaking his head vehemently. “Do not. We’ve talked about this.” 

Lance slurped around the candy; spit had gathered in his mouth while he’d been trying to speak, then pulled it out of his mouth. “You don’t even know what I saw going to say. Get your mind out of the gutter Hunk, there’s-”

The lollipop was plucked out of his hand and he squawked as he twisted around to see Shiro straightening up from where he’d bent over the back of the couch. The alpha quirked an eyebrow at him. 

“Thanks.” 

He turned on his heel, headed back for the door he must have just entered through. Lance watched, eyes widening, as a humming Shiro brought the candy to his mouth and licked it. A full lick, flat of his tongue sweeping over the rounded surface from top to bottom. He repeated the move then slurped around the top half before his tongue snaked out again to wrap around it and fully draw the candy into his mouth. 

He could see the slight bulge in Shiro’s cheek as his lips closed around the lollipop, trapping it in his mouth. Then he was gone, through the door and headed for parts unknown.

Keith whimpered. 

Lance understood the sentiment completely. 

Hunk sighed. “The three of you are the worst.”


	4. Stuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is stuck on Shiro's knot.

Lance arched, a mewl falling from his lips as Shiro’s teeth nipped at his swollen scent gland. A wave of pleasure, cool and soothing in the wake of his orgasm, swept over him. He tilted his head, let Shiro have more access to his neck, and let himself fall into the warm contentment that always followed being knotted. 

He could feel Shiro’s knot, hot and throbbing against his prostate, and felt so full and stretched. He’d been embarrassed about just how much he liked it at first but now, partway into the second rut he’d spent with Shiro and well past having his brains fucked loose it was impossible to be anything but pleased. 

Shiro held him close, arms tight around him, as he licked and sucked at his neck. The first go around had been fast and frantic, Shiro barely taking the time to do more than shove Lance’s pants down and then pushing him up against the wall. Then they’d made it to the bed and Shiro had hauled him into his lap to ride him, fast and sloppy and hard, but now the air between them was different. 

The burning need in the alpha was worked off and the possessive urges temporarily sated by the marks he was leaving all over Lance’s neck and shoulders. This was the time for kissing and soft words and light touches. Which was just what he got when Shiro was done marking him up. He murmured against his lips, stupid things about how good he was going, how pretty he was, how good he felt on his knot, and smiled as Lance rolled his eyes and blushed. He swept his hands over his back and ass, massaging and squeezing, and kissed him long and slow, tasted his mouth like it was something he wasn’t able to do whenever he wanted. 

It was perfect. Not that Lance didn’t like it when Shiro was rough and wrecked him (he was a big fan of that, far more so than Shiro himself was which was fine because Keith was always happy to scratch that particular itch) but he liked quiet gentle moments with his alpha as well. 

…at least he liked them when they didn’t stretch on so long his legs, still wound tightly around Shiro’s waist, started to cramp up. He frowned then shifted around experimentally, cringing a little at the tug of Shiro’s knot in him. Shiro winced against his mouth then pulled back to look between them, lips twisting. 

“Huh.” 

Lance blinked at him. “Huh? Is-Shiro, why are we still…you know. Stuck?” 

“Um. It just happens sometimes? When an alpha is in rut with a… _receptive_ omega.”

Lance arched an eyebrow at the way Shiro said ‘receptive’. He was almost positive that was a polite way of saying ‘with an omega who is a total slut for a knot’. Which wasn’t untrue, so he was willing to let it slide, but there was the matter of Shiro’s knot still being every bit as swollen and firm as when he’d first tied to Lance.

There was no set time on how long it could take Shiro’s knot to deflate but ten or fifteen minutes was the longest it had ever lasted before. Lance was pretty sure they were way past that. 

Shiro made a face. Lance squirmed around then clenched reflexively, trying not to moan out loud at the feeling of Shiro, still hard until his knot deflated, hot and twitching in response to his movements. He felt too sensitive, the pressure of the knot against his prostate and Shiro’s cock rubbing against his walls. 

This was…different. Good in that way that he felt good when Shiro and Keith kept him pinned to the bed and used him over and over, passing him between them until every little touch felt like it would destroy him. He liked it, was tempted to grind down against Shiro and see where that took them except he was pretty sure it wasn’t supposed to be happening like this. 

“Has this ever happened with Keith? What did you do? Is this why Keith only lets you knot him when he’s in heat and whines like a bitch about it any other time?” 

If Lance had learned nothing at all from sleeping with Shiro and Keith it was that all omegas were not the same and did not, in fact, enjoy the same things equally. 

“Not with Keith no.” Shiro’s eyes rolled heavenward. “And we just have to wait it out.” 

Lance was quiet a moment then, voice dropping to an embarrassed whisper. “I have to pee.” 

Shiro sighed. 


	5. Cuddling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro is utterly whipped by his omegas but Keith is pretty whipped himself.

Keith wasn’t a cuddling sort of person. He didn’t see what there was to like about it; being pressed up against another person, fighting for space and a comfortable position, getting distressingly hot, sweating so hard you had to peel yourselves apart, having aches and pains and limbs that had fallen asleep, and occasionally falling asleep that way which meant waking up with drool smeared all over you and gross hot morning breath in your face. 

It seemed like more trouble than it was worth. 

 He hadn’t been a huge fan back on earth, before everything had gone crazy, and he and Shiro would spend nights together. They sat on the couch together, usually in opposite corners with Keith’s feet in Shiro’s lap but beyond that they didn’t ‘cuddle’. Not even after sex; they’d finish, catch their breath, and then Keith was roll away to get cleaned up. When they slept it on was on opposite sides of the bed. 

Shiro was never seemed to mind and Keith had always appreciated the alpha’s understanding. He just…wasn’t that sort of person. He liked his closeness with other people on his own terms and in controllable doses. 

Lance wasn’t nearly as considerate and was, basically, a human octopus. He fell all over Keith and Shiro when they were on the couch, stretching out so he could wrap his arms around Keith, tangling their legs together and settling his feet in Shiro’s lap as well. He perched on Shiro’s knees whenever he felt like it, draped himself over his shoulders just because, held onto both of them tightly whenever he could. After sex he clung, nuzzling and purring then whimpering and pouting whenever Keith tried to get away. (Shiro never tried to get away and seemed to like that Lance acted like an overgrown cat, mewling and digging his metaphorical claws in deep) 

It was hard to deny Lance when he started making those sad omega noises that Keith was all but incapable of making himself. The noises pulled at him, made him want to jump to please his bondmate, to bring him the world if he wanted it. 

So, for Lance, he cuddled. He slept in a tangle of limbs in too small beds, sweating the night away as he carded his fingers through short brown hair and glared at Shiro, who smirked like the asshole only Keith knew he could be, over Lance’s head. 

“Whipped.” Was sometimes whispered to him in the stillness of the dark.

“Fuck you.” 


	6. Protective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is not happy

Lance crept into the room, eyes darting around to take in the scene before him. Shiro was on the floor, a crumpled heap with blood staining his hair and dripping down over his face to puddle on the floor beneath him. Keith was in front of him, one eye swollen shut and a dark bruise blooming on the side of his face. He was on his knees, teeth bared furiously, arm twisted behind him by a Galra solider who was holding a wickedly sharp looking blade to his neck. 

Keith’s bayard was a few feet away, just out of reach of the other paladin. 

Lance could tell, from more sparring sessions than he could begin to count, that he was hurt even though he was trying not to show it. 

They were surrounded by Galra drones, at least a dozen, aiming their energy rifles at Keith, and two Galra soldiers, aside from the one holding Keith, standing at the back of the cluster of robots. 

The one holding Keith leaned in, breathed in the omega’s scent. Anger flared and a growl rumbled in Lance’s chest. He knew he couldn’t just go rushing in, that would just make things worse, but watching his mates in such a state made it hard to think clearly. He wasn’t Keith, he didn’t just fly off the handle, and he didn’t do ‘battle trances’ like Shiro did but his teeth were on edge and rage was burning hot. 

First he would protect Shiro and Keith and then. Then. 

He would make these Galra regret hurting them. 


	7. Spanking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Keith forgets that his alpha is...well, his alpha. AKA: Shiro is tired of their shit, okay?

Keith hadn’t taken Shiro seriously when, after trudging around through the thick jungle of some planet to sneak into a Galra base they couldn’t quite find for an hour, the alpha turned around and snapped that if he and Lance didn’t stop fighting he was going to spank them both. 

He took it even less seriously when Lance smiled cheekily and waggled his eyebrows and asked if Shiro promised and the older paladin sighed and amended his statement to “I’ll spank Keith and won’t spank you.” 

How was Keith supposed to take that seriously, honestly? It wasn’t like it was something that had ever happened before, that was Lance’s thing (getting spanked that was. Keith was all too happy to dish it out but that was an entirely different story) and Keith had never really felt the urge to go there. 

So he didn’t knock it off. He was tired, hot, drenched in sweat, and disgustingly horny (They’d been interrupted mid-fooling around when Pidge had picked up Galra tech signals from the planet) and arguing with Lance was all he had to distract himself. It had become an almost soothing thing, the familiar back and forth and biting insults. He knew, they both knew, that Shiro didn’t like them to do it on missions and there was good reason for that but…what else was there to do? Until Pidge narrowed something down they were just wandering around, scouting out the area.

They stopped near a rock outcropping. Shiro sat down, fingers massaging the scar tissue over his nose, and sighed out an order for them to drink some water. The bickering continued in earnest; Keith wasn’t even sure what they were sniping at each other about. It didn’t really matter, it was just talk and bluster. 

At least that was all it was right up until Shiro’s Galra hand darted out and gripped Keith’s wrist tightly. He was struck silent by surprise and before he could even process what was happening he was yanked forward and tripped up to land sprawled across Shiro’s lap. 

The alpha’s hand settled on his back; it wasn’t any heavier than a normal hand but Keith could feel a low thrum of power in it. 

“Shiro?” He twisted his head around, eyes wide. The alpha’s face was blank. 

“Lance. Sit.” Lance sat down right where he stood, responding to the growl in Shiro’s voice without question. It didn’t take much to get Lance to go down of course, even Keith, as an omega, could put enough power in his voice to take control of Lance’s submissive nature, but Keith felt his knees quake as well. 

Shiro was their alpha but he didn’t go around barking orders or making demands; he seemed to be happiest when he was catering to them, not dominating them. But not preferring it didn’t mean he couldn’t, didn’t mean he couldn’t push alpha command into his voice and render Keith breathless if he wanted to. 

But. Still. He wasn’t actually going to spank him was he? He wouldn’t. Right?

Keith’s heart started beating harder and he felt his cheeks heating up, a strange mixture of embarrassment and arousal settling into his gut when Shiro’s hand swept over his ass. 

“Count them.” Was all the warning he got before Shiro’s hand was arcing back and up then coming down towards him. Keith gasped then clenched his eyes shut. 


	8. Double Penetration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance takes it pretty well.

It was only Keith’s arms around him, holding him tight to his chest, that kept him from jumping when Shiro’s slick finger prodded at his entrance. He’d known it was coming, they’d talked about it until Lance had been bored of the conversation, planned and considered everything from angles to speed to how exactly it would work. 

They’d decided to wait until his next heat, when his body would be naturally more pliant and his secondary entrance easier to tease open and stretch. They’d fingered him open together, worked six thick fingers deep into him while he writhed and panted under their efforts, had been all but riding their fingers. They’d pushed him to the point of orgasm and then past it, working him up and getting him off again, before finally moving him so he was straddling Keith’s body and sinking down onto the other omega’s cock. 

He was boneless and slack in Keith’s arms, not able to do much besides sigh and mouth at Keith’s neck as the other pet his hair and crooned to him quietly, already feeling fucked out and hazy. He was hard and there was pressure building inside of him again, but he couldn’t pull together the energy to move and the need to get off wasn’t as strong as it could have been. Keith wasn’t moving either, just lying there, deep in Lance, holding him and petting him. 

And yet, even with all of that behind him, he still tensed up as Shiro’s fingertip pushed past the tight ring. As carefully stretched as he was it still felt strange and tight as the long finger wiggled in alongside Keith’s cock. It moved in and out slowly, pushed against him from the inside. Keith shuddered and held him tighter; Lance could feel the tension in his body. 

Another finger pressed in then spread apart from the other; it burned a little, not exactly pain but more like tightness and heat, and he squirmed, mouth dropping open. Keith’s hips stuttered up as Shiro’s name slipped past his lips and there was pressure over his prostate. He was already sensitive, have been worked up and played with, and he jumped against Keith’s hold, barely able to tolerate the feeling. 

Shiro’s fingers moved, scissored apart and slide in as deep as they could go. Keith thrust into him shallowly, barely moving at all, but it was enough to make him cling to the other omega, blinking wetly. It just on the edge of too much, dragging him back from the foggy heavy feeling that had fallen over him after his second orgasm. 

A third finger and he yelped at the jolt of pain pleasure that followed as he was stretched further. They spread out around Keith’s dick, crooked to spread him entrance more, and he pressed his head into the other omega’s neck, panting softly. He wasn’t entirely sure whether or not he liked it, really, but he knew he didn’t hate it. He liked the feeling of being stuffed full, liked taking Shiro’s knot, and this was like that but more and with an edge of anticipation that made his skin crawl. 

The fingers pulled free with a wet squelch; he felt oddly empty for a moment even though Keith was still in him and then Shiro was bending over him, mouthing at his neck. He pressed close, plastered himself against Lance’s back as one hand settled on his hip. There was pressed against his entrance, blunt and hot, pressing forward. 

For a second Lance was sure it wasn’t going to happen, that Shiro wouldn’t fit, and then his body spread for the alpha and

He shouted into Keith’s skin, dug his nails into him as everything else fell away except Keith and Shiro, his mates, their scents and bodies all around him, enveloping him from all sides, and the scorching burning him down to his core. It hurt, too much inside, more even than when Shiro knotted him, and felt good in that way that was purely omega and delighted in pleasing his mates and having them inside of him and he wasn’t-

Keith squeezed him again, lips pressing to his forehead, and Shiro continued to drop messy kisses and nips to his skin as he sank deeper into him. Their hands touched him, soothed and stroked, and the noises they made were more animal than anything else but slowly he unwound between them, breathed out. It took time before Shiro bottomed out, maybe too much time because he could feel every inch rubbing against him, rubbing against Keith, pulsing and twitching deep in him. 

No one moved once Shiro was flush against him. Keith ground of Shiro’s name, expression on his face pinched, and Shiro reached past Lance to press a hand to Keith’s shoulder. 

Lance knew they were giving him time to adjust, wasn’t sure if he wanted it but took it anyway, soaked in the comfort they offered. The burn faded somehow, became more of a manageable ache that let the stuffed feeling take over. He shifted a little, unconsciously trying to get a better feel for them, pressed tight together inside of him, and moaned at the almost pleasure that rippled through him.   

Shiro moved first, as if the noise was a cue, dragging back a little then pushing back in hard enough to rock Lance’s body up and over Keith’s cock. The friction was overwhelming; his breathing caught and his eyes clenched shut as he gasped. It was…

It was a lot of things. Hands touched him all over, held him and moved him as slowly, carefully, his mates started to move, sliding in and out in opposite rhythms at first and then together. 

Lance couldn’t do anything but take it and let it all wash over him. There was nothing but their voices in his ear, constant praise and sweet words, the awareness of how deep they were, how wide they were splitting him, constantly moving against and finding his most sensitive spots. The ache was still there, he didn’t think it could not be there, but there was the slick slides deep into him and the sensations that rippled through him, sent electricity racing up his spine. 

He was falling deeper into them, rocked gently and fucked into deeply and it was hard to tell where one stopped and the other began and it didn’t matter because he was groaning, coming to pieces, shaking and begging brokenly because it was becoming good, more than good, even though he still felt like they were going to break him because he was so full. 


	9. Switching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith tops his alpha.
> 
> Oddly feelsy instead of porny?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this one on my phone so...probably typo hell.

They don't do this a lot and when they do it's almost always because Keith brought it up. He worries, sometimes, that Shiro only does it because Keith asks him to. Shiro is like that, bending to their whims, doing everything he can to take care of them (of the whole team-pack-, really), and suffering through their bullshit with a smile.

But then there are times like this, when Shiro licks his ear and breathes out what he wants, soft and dirty, and all of Keith’s worries cease. 

Most of them anyway. 

Shiro is on his knees, shoulders down and forehead pressed into the cradle of his folded arms. He's hot and tight, so tight, and soft around Keith’s dick and meets every snap of his hips with a thrust back. Keith watches his back muscles flex, watches sweat beading and dripping over scarred skin, and leans down to press his mouth to it. 

Fucking Shiro is different from being with Lance. Lance is loud, whimpers and keens while scratching up Keith’s back, begs prettily when he's worked up just right, and goes soft and needy easily. Shiro is quieter, muffled gasps and moans as he clutches at the bed. He doesn't beg and Keith doesn't want him to, he doesn't fall apart like Lance does and that's perfect. 

He knows that before Kerberos and the Galra (before Lance and isn't that a strange concept now, a relationship without Lance) this wouldn't have happened. Shiro was a different person then, couldn't have pushed back those ‘Alpha’ parts of himself that demanded he never submit to anyone even if Keith had thought to ask him to. 

Alphas didn't let their omegas fuck them, at least not on Earth and not that anyone dared talk about it. Something like that...well, that made them less of an alpha. 

But this Shiro didn't have a problem with it, handed over the reins to Keith like it meant nothing to do so. Part of Keith loved it because he knew it couldn't have been easy to do it but that Shiro could for him, trusted him enough to be vulnerable and not ‘in control’.

Part of Keith worried about what the Galra had done to Shiro to make it possible at all. 

But he didn't worry about it during. During he just focuses on making Shiro feel good, on giving him what he asked for. 

His fingers dig into Shiro’s skin, no doubt he’ll be bruised later, and he thrusts in harder, faster, responds to the noises Shiro makes and the way his body moves. Shiro tightens around him, rocks back as his voice breaks. Keith reaches around to wrap his hand around Shiro’s dick, slick from the precum leaking from it, and moves his hand in fast tight pulls. 

He twists a little at the top, squeezes just so, and drinks on Shiro's heady moan. 

He likes to think that he understands, in a way, what this is like for Shiro. Omegas were supposed to be submissive but Keith had never been that way, having a temper like an alpha and never hesitating to show his teeth. But Shiro had always been different; he didn't ask for anything so for Keith it was easy to give him everything. 

Being Shiro's just came naturally in the same way that Lance being Keith’s did. 

He thinks the same is true for Shiro now, even though alphas are supposed to own, to take and possess, not be possessed. 

He doesn't always like this Shiro, misses the person he'd been before sometimes, but other times he knows he loves and understands this version in an way he hadn't before. 

Shiro jerked then shakes, breath hitching as he comes in Keith’s hand. Keith fucks him through it, letting loose a little as the alpha spasms and trembles around him, then follows with a silent grimace. He collapses against Shiro, nuzzling between the alphas shoulder blades, and sighes. 

He wants to kiss Shiro after, to crawl into his lap and lick into his mouth, but a pointed whine keeps him from doing it. He swivels his head around to look at Lance who is right where they left him, very naked and very hard and tied to the desk chair. Not for any reason they speak outloud, but mostly because Lance is a pervert who likes to watch but can only manage to not join in if physically unable. 

And maybe Shiro prefered it that way, was more comfortable with it but things they don't say outloud.

The gag is for Keith’s amusement.

Shiro snorts then wiggles underneath him. “Untie him.” 

Keith frowns into Shiro’s skin. “But he's so quiet this way.” 

Shiro squirms away from him, both of them sighing as they come apart, then rises from the bed. He crosses over to Lance, who is making puppy dog eyes that would probably melt even Zarkon’s heart (if he had one). 

Shiro doesn't untie him. He drops to his knees, hands pushing Lance's legs further apart, then wraps his lips around the other omega’s dick. Lance shouts around his gag. 

Keith stretches out to watch and doesn't think about how his cum is dripping out of his alpha.


	10. Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro introspection. Space has upsides and downside. 
> 
> Typed on my phone again. I gotta stop doing that.

The thing about being in space, about essentially being fugitives on the run from the people who run 90% of the known universe, who even have the universal currency named after them is that it makes the ‘simple’ and ‘normal’ things Shiro had always taken for granted difficult.

* * *

 

They don’t do holidays or birthdays, can’t even be sure what day it is on Earth to do that kind of thing. They don’t ‘go places’ for fun because its just too risky. They can’t meet each other’s families.

Shiro can’t court Keith and Lance like he would have if they were on Earth. Hell, the Galra and their tradition of having alphas battle or go off to war to prove they’re worthy of an omega’s affection is more than Shiro has done. Not that he thinks Lance or Keith would appreciate him returning victorious from a bloody battle fought in their name, but it’s the principal of feeling like he hasn’t done enough.

That they deserve more than a relationship built on heat fogged fumbling and marked by constant missteps.

That they deserve more than the very flawed alpha they’ve choose for reasons he can’t fathom, because the way he is now he’s no prize. Broken and occasionally not all there, not able to give them the things he wants to.

If he could he’d go to Lance’s family and do all the things an alpha is supposed to do when they’re interested, the proper way. He’d take him out, bring him courting gifts, cook for him. Lance would like that sort of thing, Shiro can tell. He’d complain and tease and whine, probably laugh things off, but Shiro knew him well enough to know he’d love it.

Lance would scoff at flowers, pointing out that he’s a guy and guys, omega or not, do not get flowers, and then he’d sneak off to put them in water.

Keith was a different case, there was no family to make a traditional appeal to and, honestly, Keith wouldn’t like that anyway. He would protest Shiro trying to do things for him or take care of him, insist he didn’t need to be courted because it was stupid, but then he’d give in if Shiro was persistent enough.

He’d introduce them to his parents and grandparents (reintroduce in Keith’s case) and claim them for all to see. He’d happily tell anyone who asked that they were his, with no regard to how it looked to people or how strange to relationship was. An alpha with multiple mates was one thing, albeit rare since most people paired off and left it at that, but that wasn’t really how they worked. Keith and Lance were as much together, a couple, as he was with either of them and that was not exactly smiled upon back in Earth. Shiro had never cared much, he’d ‘shared’ Keith with the omegas he’d been interested in without complaint, but he’d always figured Keith would stop seeing other people at some point and then…

But the three of them together wasn’t like that. Lance wasn’t someone Keith saw in secret because two omegas together made people stare and it wasn’t something that would just stop. Shiro didn’t want it to, liked it the way it was, the three of them in their odd jumbled up relationship. He had no intention of giving it up any time soon.

And that was the upside to being in space where there were no real dates and no flowers to give. On Earth, as the person he’d been before, Shiro wasn’t sure what they had would have ever happened. He would have cared more about what other people thought, worried about ‘disappointing’ his family or messing up the image he’d been building for himself and now…

Now he was a guy with a body full of scars, an alien robot hand, a head full of thoughts he wasn’t always sure we’re his own, he might have been more Galra than he wanted to admit, and an odd relationship seemed like the least of the things he’d have to worry about when, if, they defeated Zarkon and returned to Earth.

He knew he was going to keep them, if Lance and Keith allowed it. Maybe court them like they deserved, showed them off without shame, gave them flowers just because he was able to. 


	11. His Shirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro notices his clothes are going missing.

The castle more or less provided anything they need if they knew the specifications for it, so even though they'd shown up with nothing that didn't remain the case. Over time they accumulated odds and ends, things that made their rooms less stark and impersonal and more lived in. They gathered clothes beyond what was on their back when they arrived and their paladin armor. 

So Shiro was not lacking for clothing. At least he hadn't thought he was and yet he found himself standing in front of of the closet in his bedroom trying to figure out where the hell all of hits had gone. He'd noticed it before, a few weeks ago, that the closet seemed to have more pants than shirts and noted that was pretty weird since he always made things in sets but then he'd put it out of his mind as something more important came up. 

It wasn't that he was without shirts, which would have been a problem, but that the number was severely diminished. Instead of filling half the closet his shirts filled up less than a quarter and a fair number of what was in there were things he'd worn on various planet side trips to blend in with the locals. 

And, now that he was looking, his only hooded sweatshirt was missing too. 

He pulled on clothes quickly then left his room, intent on finding Allura or Coran. All he could think was that the laundry system, whatever it was in this place, was doing something with his clothes, which meant it wasn't functioning properly. The Castle didn't often go on the fritz but when it did it usually ended up trying to kill them so if they could fix a problem before it got out of hand that was what he wanted to do. 

Having to fight some aliens washing machine just didn't appeal to him.

But, according to an amused looking Coran, there was absolutely nothing wrong with the castle's laundry system. 

“Why don't you check with your fellow paladins and see if they're having similar issues?” Coran suggested as he twirled the end of his mustache. 

Shiro hesitated for a moment, Coran looked on the verge of laughter and that didn't really fit the situation but...well Crown was eccentric. Who knew what might have been making him laugh, maybe there was something funny on the castles scans. Maybe he was just...being Coran. 

It was better to not look too deeply at it. 

He headed for Lance’s room first; he liked to pretend he was beyond trailing after his bondmates like a puppy but if he was being completely honest he did feel less edgy (paranoid, to hear Keith explain it) when they were close and he knew where they were. Both Keith and Lance had stumbled out of his room earlier that morning, grumbling about him waking up too early, so he assumed they’d gone back to sleep somewhere. 

He probably should have done more to discourage all the sleeping in they’d been doing lately but things were actually calm for a change of pace and, after weeks of non-stop fighting and hiding he wanted them to be able to have a break. He wasn’t willing to take one himself, sticking to waking early and working out then checking in with the rest of the team to see what they were working on or might need, but everyone else didn’t have to have the same policy. 

Lance’s door slid open for him as soon as he was in proximity, responding to him like it would the owner of the room. It was strange how the castle did that, seemingly deciding who belonged where on its own and acting accordingly. 

And by strange he meant ‘fairly typical for how Altean technology seemed to work’. 

Lance’s room was dark and at first all he could see was what looked like formless lumps on Lance’s bed. Then the lights came up the barest amount, just enough to cast a weak blue glow for him to see. 

And what did he see but his mates, huddled together on Lance’s bed; the things weren’t all that big to begin with but they were so close, practically on top of each other, that they were barely taking up half of it. Then again maybe that was because the bed was covered in blankets and pillows, layered together and built up along the outer edges of the bed, forming low ‘walls’.

He also saw what looked like a quarter of the contents of his closet strewn over the bed what looked randomly. 

He blinked rapidly then frowned. 

Keith and Lance were in the center of the bed, dead to the world. Keith was under the sheets, curled up on his side with an arm tossed over Lance and his face pillowed on the other omega’s chest. Shiro could tell that he was wearing his missing sweatshirt, sleeves pulled down to cover his hands and hood bunched up around his neck. Lance was on top of the sheets, on his back, mouth open to let out soft snores, ridiculous looking eye mask strapped in place. He was wearing one of Shiro’s shirts and, it seemed, not anything else since as far as Shiro could tell he was bare from where the shirt hit high on his thighs, down.

He knew, logically, that he was looking at a nest. Omegas did that, he knew that, but usually that was limited to heats, which neither of them should have been close to. (And Shiro would know, he kept careful track. Though. Things had been hectic lately and...what day was it? What week was it?) And they’d never built one together; Keith was neat and meticulous when it came to nesting, spent an amount of time that might have been alarming staring and moving and fixing things (then glaring if anyone dared to mess up his work before he was ready for it to be messed up) and Lance was more...throw things on the bed and then make Shiro and Keith scent mark it before calling it ‘good enough’. 

And stealing his clothes was new as well though the purpose was clear; his scent hung in the air, light and barely there. Nesting together was a much bigger mystery; he didn’t know anything about what would make them do it. 

But then they were...a unique case. 

He stepped out of the room, shaking his head. He’d ask them later, and attempt to get his clothes back. Maybe. 

Probably not. 


	12. Begging/Breeding Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Keith likes to fuck Lance up with his words. 
> 
> ...also hi, I've got dirty people prompting me on tumblr. So dirty.

Lance was really something to behold in moments like this. Keith thought he was attractive in general but watching him bounce up and down on Shiro was something else completely. Glassy eyed, head tipped back, mouth rounded around sweet needy sounds, hair stuck to his face with sweat, skin flushed red and so warm Keith could feel the heat radiating from him as he straddled Shiro’s legs to slide into place behind the other omega. 

The air was heavy with the smells of sweat, sex, and heat rolled up with their own scents. Lance was a little further into his heat than Keith was, had started a day or two ahead of him, and it showed in how desperate he was now. He was clawing raised lines down Shiro’s chest with one hand and jerking himself off with the other, hand racing up and down over his dick. He was riding the alpha like he’d been built to do it, rocking back and forth, hips swiveling, coming down on Shiro with the sharp wet smack of skin on skin. 

Keith loved it when Lance was like this. He’d never considered himself the sort of person who got off on watching someone get unfocused and needy or hearing them cry out and beg or, if pushed, just flat out cry. If someone had asked him two years ago what he thought about that kind of thing he probably would have labeled it weird at the very least. But that was before Lance and some deep (not that deep) soul searching. 

He looked over Lance’s shoulders to catch Shiro’s eye. The alpha was holding up fairly well considering how not so nicely Keith and Lance had been using him the past few days, but it was pretty obvious he was tired. Probably sore too. He didn’t get many breaks once Keith and Lance were both worked up, aside from when they were focused on each other and he managed to get them in a shower or to sleep. As good as Lance riding him felt, and Keith knew from experience that Lance sliding into that animal part of himself like this that the sex was amazing, he probably wanted a break. 

Lucky for him Keith knew how to get Lance from point A to point O quickly, and then he’d take over. (Shiro would probably sneak out and go somewhere to reevaluate his life.) It wasn’t an entirely selfless act; he was hard and wet and wanted Lance, who smelled so so sweet. 

He edged closer to Lance, pressed against his back and smiled when the other moaned wetly at the contact. His fingers trailed over Lance’s legs, barely there touches on his thighs down to his calves; he could feel the muscles straining and flexing as Lance moved. 

“Does Shiro’s cock feel good?” He pressed his lips against Lance’s ear as he spoke. He got a nod by way of response. “You look amazing riding him. Soaking wet and stretched open.” 

Shiro made a sound that was somewhere between laughter and a growl. Keith would have smirked at him if he wasn’t so busy. He only talked like this for Lance, would have felt stupid talking to Shiro about how his dick felt and shit like that, but Lance ate it up and Shiro liked it from an observer’s point of view.

Shiro liked a ton of stuff from an observer’s point of view. Shiro was kind of a pervert in his own special voyeur way. 

“He’s going to come soon.” Keith paused to lick the shell of Lance’s ear; the other omega shivered. “Going to knot you and fill you up with his cum just how you like. Deep inside of you, so much it drips out past his cock and you’ll be feeling it for days.” 

Lance was already flushed but he went an even darker red, all the way up to the tips of his ears. Keith knew he was poking at the things Lance like to pretend he wasn’t into because omegas were told all their lives they weren’t supposed to be dirty knot sluts. You could like it, as it was part of life, but you couldn’t like it too much. 

Keith nipped at his ear then licked it again before shifting to kiss at the long graceful expanse of his neck. “That’s what you want isn’t it? Shiro to fuck you full of his cum, fill you up with his pups?” 

Out of the corner of his eye Keith saw Shiro’s eyebrows jump up towards his hairline. Lance stopped moving on Shiro’s dick but was shaking against Keith. 

“W-what the fuck?” Lance’s voice was shaking as badly as the rest of him, pitched unusually high. 

Keith hummed as he brought his hand up to rest on the flat plane of Lance’s stomach. “You think we don’t know? The way you’re always gagging for Shiro’s knot, how you moan and cry when he comes in you?”

Shiro’s face said he didn’t know anything about anything. Shiro was a great person, a fantastic boyfriend, and a better alpha than Keith had ever wanted but in areas like this he tended to be clueless. There was some things that were just between him and Lance, things he just knew by listening to him, watching his eyes, breathing in his scent. 

He’d always liked that about being with other omegas. 

Lance whimpered and his hand shot up to land on the one Keith had splayed out on his stomach. And then…nothing. He didn’t try to pull it away, just breathed out. Keith knew he had him. 

“I’m right, aren’t I? You want Shiro to come deep inside of you, make your hole sloppy and dirty, dripping with his cum, to trap it in inside of you with his knot, over and over until you’re carrying.” 

Lance’s hips rocked up; his eyes were shut tight and his lips were digging into his bottom lip. Keith ground forward, cock rubbing against Lance’s ass, and licked his neck. He pressed on the other omega’s stomach lightly, Lance mewled weakly. 

“You’d look good like that. So pretty and round.” Lance was moving faster, setting an uneven almost frantic pace. The hand on his cock was moving again, twisting and stroking. “You want that? Tell Shiro what you want.” 

Shiro groaned. “Jesus.”

Lance didn’t say anything, bit down on his lip harder. Keith snarled softly and, when Lance’s eyes popped open in surprise, bit down hard on his scent glance. 

Lance screamed then, breathless and words slurred, started talking. “I want- I want you to give me your cum, so far inside me- uhn. That. I get feel it for hours.” 

Keith hollowed out his cheeks and sucked over the gland, tasted the almost sweet oily musk on his tongue, and pressed harder on Lance’s stomach. The sound Lance made was almost a sob, loud and wobbling and wet, but the words poured out like he couldn’t stop them.

“Want you to give me your pups, Alpha, knock me up, fuck me so hard and full that I have to be, want. to. have it spilling out, have you fuck me again, fuck it in deeper and please please please.”

Shiro swore and the distinct sound of sheets tearing filled the air. Lance shouted then went rigid, cum splattering over Shiro’s chest and stomach. Keith rolled his hips, rutted again him as he gasped and trembled, and bit more marks into his skin before pressing his mouth to his ear again. 

“When Shiro’s knot goes down I’m going to pull you off of him and fuck his cum so far into you.” 

Lance slumped against him weakly. “Yes. please.” 


	13. Positive Pregnancy Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is having a bad day. Mpreg and angst.

Keith went into pre-heat, and was as sulky and easily annoyed as he always was in the uncomfortable stretch before his heat really kicked in. Lance did not. They had been synced up for a while and, usually, Lance was a day or two ahead. 

Keith went into heat. Lance didn’t. He told his mates he wasn’t feeling well because things like that could mess up a person’s cycle and they accepted it easily enough. Why wouldn’t they? Hadn’t he been more tired than usual, fatigued faster than normal, complaining about headaches and stomachaches?  

Sick made sense. 

He wasn’t sick.

“Lance,” Allura said as she put a gentle hand on his shoulder. “You need to breathe.”   


He turned his head to stare up at her, eyes wide. Breathe? How was he supposed to breathe now with…with this happening? He couldn’t breathe, didn’t do anything at all that might make the moment real. Still, under her kind eyes and soft touch, he sucked air into his burning lungs.

Coran clucked sympathetically then, wearing a serious expression that was completely out of place on his face, continued with what he’d been saying before Lance’s legas had nearly given out and he’d forgotten that he needed oxygen in his body. 

“Considering what we know of human biology and that of similar species I would say the fetus is 26 cycles along or, if I'm understanding your Earthen time correctly, 3 months.”   


Lance blinked dumbly, unable to make sense of Coran’s words for a moment, then it all clicked into place. 11 weeks, give or take some days; Altean cycles were approximately 3 earth days and he wasn’t really in the mood for serious math, though maybe it would stop him from letting out the scream building in the back of his throat. 

11 weeks was roughly the time between his heats which made sense because the odds of getting knocked up outside of his heat were pretty low and

Fuck

Fuck

He should have known. How had he not known? Had he known?

He’d felt so weird lately, and not just the sort of sick feeling. He’d been clingier than usual, hanging all over Keith and Shiro whenever he could, and hadn’t Shiro told him he smelled different. The alpha had said it was nice, soft and sweeter which was laughable because Lance’s scent was comparable to cotton candy vs Shiro’s earthy scent and Keith’s bright citrus. 

But he hadn’t put on any weight. Had he? He didn’t think he had. He would have noticed if he had and 11 weeks seemed like a long time, was a long time right, and he would have noticed that wouldn’t he? 

His nipples had been super sensitive lately. Was that a thing? He thought maybe he remembered it being a thing he’d accidentally overheard his mother complaining about when she’d been pregnant with his youngest sister or maybe that had been after, when she’d been breastfeeding and how the fuck was he going to feed a baby in space? He didn’t have breasts and yeah, male omegas were supposed to ‘grow’ them but that was weird as hell and he really didn’t fucking want to and he didn’t know if he could opt out but he was going to opt out but alien cow milk? Was that a thing? Was-

Allura’s hand moved, touched the back of his hand lightly. His nails were digging into his palm hard and when he looked he saw he’d broken the skin. Thin lines of blood were welling up under his nails. 

He opened his hand and only then felt the sting. Allura tugged him towards one of the medical beds and pushed him to sit down. Coran moved into his space, holding what passed for a first aid kit in this place and handed it over to Allura. 

She took out what she’d need and started cleaning his hand before she spoke, accented voice pitched low and soothing. She’d picked up some of those ‘calming beta’ tricks from Hunk and never hesitated to use them when she needed to. 

“You need to calm down Lance. Panicking or hurting yourself won’t help.”   


He shook his head, throat tight. “I…we’re still fighting the Galra.”

She nodded and reached for a bandage. “Yes.” 

“I almost got blown up four days ago.”   


“You did.”   


“I’m on birth control.”   


Coran coughed, when Lance glanced at him he made a gesture that…Lance honestly had no idea what is was supposed to mean. “You have been exposed to a lot of things, substances, that humans aren’t normally. It’s not completely unreasonable that something you’ve ingested or inhaled or what have you may have interfered with the chemicals in your implant.”

Lance wanted to snap at him, to scream that actually that was completely unfuckingreasonable. He wanted to be angry and demand to know why no one had mentioned that before because if he’d thought it was going to be a problem he would have started using those Altean pills Keith was. He’d never felt the need, trusted the stupid implant in his arm, and wasn’t the joke on him?

But he couldn’t dredge up any anger. He was too terrified to be mad. Was this really happening?

“I’m only-” his voice cracked as she smoothed the bandage over his palm. “I’m only nineteen. I can’t. Allura,  _I can’t_.”   


Allura’s hands touched his face, rougher than one would expect just by looking at her. Her thumbs swiped over his cheeks; was he crying? Maybe. His eyes were burning, had been burning, and his vision was blurred and he couldn’t believe he was fucking crying. 

He did not cry. 

She smiled at him, small but sincere. His chest felt tight. “This is very frightening, I’m sure, but perhaps you should take time to process before you panic. Maybe speak to Keith and Shiro?”   


“Speak to us about what?” Lance’s stomach dropped to his feet. 

Allura straightened up, hands dropping away; he wanted to chase the contact, have her hold him closer but he was paralyzed, unable to move. Not even when Allura, frowning and nibbling at her bottom lip, moved aside to let Shiro stand in front of him. His alpha’s lips quirked down..

“We’ve been looking for you all morning.” Shiro’s fingers touched the bandages on his hand, feather light. “Keith could smell how upset you were from down by the kitchen.”  


Stupid Keith and his stupid crazy strong nose. The kitchen was two floors down and on the other end of the castle; that kind of sense of smell was just freakish. How was a person supposed to fall apart in peace with Keith around? 

Lance looked down, unable to meet Shiro’s questioning gaze. Fingers tangled with his own, squeezed. “Is this about you being sick?” 

He nodded. His heart was thumping hard in his chest and a sour feeling settled in his gut. Shiro’s thumb swept over the back of his hand. 

“You aren’t sick are you?”   


“No.” He muttered. “I’m. I’m pre-preg-”   


The word was stuck in his throat but Shiro’s sigh, more resigned than anything else, told him he didn’t need to say it. That Shiro had already known, like Lance had already known and Keith had probably known because Keith knew everything, and they’d all just been pretending otherwise. Shiro’s thumb tapped against his hand once, twice, and then he was jerking away. 

“ _Keith_.” Shiro’s voice was all disappointed alpha, something that would make Lance apologize and promise to be better on the spot. It wouldn’t mean much to Keith, he only sort of responded when Shiro pushed all the alpha command and power he had into his words and didn’t respond at all to anything less than that.   


Lance heard him, his footsteps, echoing and angry and getting distant rapidly as he walked away from them. He could feel the hesitation in Shiro, practically taste his uncertainty in the air. He was torn, wanted to stay with Lance and wanted to go after Keith.

“Just go.” Lance pulled his hands free and turned his body away from his alpha.    


Shiro shifted on his feet. “No, I should-”

Lance shook his head. “Go. Nothing to do here.” 

A beat and then lips touched his forehead, quick and fleeting, and Shiro was gone too. Allura filled the space almost immediately, reaching for his hands. He avoided her touch, shrank away from it. He didn’t want her, he wanted Shiro _and_ Keith. 

He pushed himself to his feet, brushed past her, and tried to swallow back the taste of bile in the back of his mouth. “I’m going to be sick.” 


	14. Ice Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i would like to talk about whipped cream. everywhere. being sprayed in mouths, on nipples and back dimples, in asses to then be licked off and eaten out of those various places.
> 
> also super sticky tired post-4th-orgasm keith n lance practically falling asleep on the floor so shiro gently cleans them while telling them how good they were n snuggles them into bed. all the while theyre making lil whimpery noises in response.  
> omg ice cream lmao maybe that’s one of their treats after being good!! shiro goes from spoon feeding them one at a time to dipping his fingers into the ice cream and keith and lance both almost attack his hand for their reward, licking his palm and sucking on his fingers eagerly. he smears it over each of their chests and watches them suck the sugar off each other, kissing and tasting it on each other’s mouths. they make a mess of each other, ice cream smeared over their lips

The whipped cream is a clear ‘dirty activity’ food, often accompanied by cut up fruits. Shiro likes to pretend like maybe it won’t end up with whipped cream in places it probably shouldn’t go and instead like it’s just a nice thing to unwind. He sits on the floor with them sprawled over his lap and feeds them fruit and whipped cream. They lick and bite at his fingers lightly then move up to sucking on them, slow lingering licks up the lengths, sucking them in deep and making deliberately dirty noises. Lance makes an effort at looking innocent while he does it but Keith just smirks. 

It almost always ends with Shiro licking the whipped cream out of his kittens while he holds them down to keep them from squirming away or trying to touch themselves. He plays with them until he’s satisfied that they’re completely wrecked then takes them to the bath, sleepy and barely awake, and cleans them off, and out, thoroughly. 

The ice cream is…well fine, they all suspect that was going to go all wrong too. Finals (college, of course) go extremely well and Shiro figures a night free from studying and work, maybe with ice cream and movies would be a nice reward since his kittens did such a good job. They start out feeding themselves then he feeds them while they laugh about it. He ends up with some on his hand and that’s where things start to go wrong. Keith sits up to lick his palm clean, chasing the ice cream down. Lance leans in to help and the spoon ends up somewhere and there is still ice cream to be eaten so Shiro starts using his fingers. Lance and Keith suck and slurp it all up, chasing all the droplets down to his wrist, kissing stickly when they go for the same spot, kissing Shiro when his hands are temporarily clean. 

It had hard to say who is at fault for it ending up on their skin. Shiro is pretty sure it was Lance; he notices Keith has some on his shirt and pulls it off and then it’s on Keith, so Shiro tells him to clean it up. Things sort of spiral out of control from there. 


	15. Shiro's Kittens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KIttenverse, punishment time

Shiro is usually pretty lenient with his pets, in particular when it comes to the way they sometimes do things they know they shouldn’t in hopes of a light punishment. And sometimes he’s too damn lenient and he knows it. Giving what they want encourages bad behavior and all the ‘just ask if you want to be spanked or denied or teased’ in the world doesn’t counteract indulging them. 

So when they interfere with his work, Keith perching in his lap and biting and sucking at his neck, while Lance climbs onto his desk (knowing full well he isn’t supposed to be on the furniture without permission when he’s in kitten mode) and knocks Shiro’s papers to the ground while grinning cheekily, he knows that indulging them isn’t the right course of action. But he also doesn’t want to do anything too serious. 

He has them go to the living room and wait for him while he grabs what he needs from the storage locker. Lance he has bend over his knees and he quickly bound his arms behind his back from wrist to elbow before getting to work opening Lance up with his fingers. He makes it quick; barely letting Lance get used to the feeling before reaching for a vibrator. He lubes it up and slides it into his pet, easing it in and out until Lance gasps out a breathy ‘There!’ and his hips twitch back. 

Shiro pushes the vibrator in as far as he can then turns it on before helping a shivering Lance up to his feet. 

“Go kneel in the corner, forehead against the wall, legs spread so I can see the toy.” 

Lance’s brows knit together and Shiro can read his face perfectly. He’s wondering why This is the punishment Shiro choose and not a spanking or pulling Lance’s favorite candles to draw on him with wax. When Lance pushes his buttons on purpose it’s because he wants to hurt a little. Toys and bondage, being ignored and made to sit in the corner while on display is more Keith’s wheelhouse than Lance’s 

But he does as he’s told, whimpering pitifully the whole way before carefully easing himself down, fingers twitching and breath catching with every movement, facing the wall and bending forward and spreading his thighs. 

“Keith.” He says, bending his finger to indicate that Keith should come over to him. He can ready the wariness on his kittens face, feel it in his body as he guides him to lie over his lap and when he puts a hand on the small of his back. He can also feel his erection digging into his leg. “I’m going to spank you with the brush.” 

Keith inhales sharply and goes rigid. Lance makes a noise, an unhappy mewl but when Shiro looks up he’s still in position, forehead against the wall and breathing deeply. Shiro returns his focus to Keith; his kitten’s hands are clutching his pants and he’s shaking. 

Spanking, pain and being handled as roughly as he can stand, is Lance’s thing. For Keith it’s a minefield, something Shiro has to carefully navigate because too much one way and his kitten will shut down on him and withdraw. 

He sweeps his hand down and over Keith’s ass, squeezes before moving to trail his between Keith’s ass cheeks. “You were bad so you could get what you want, so now you don’t get it.”

He rubs his fingers, still slick, around Keith’s hole before dipping a fingertip inside. 

“10 swats. Think you can handle that?” He pushed his finger in up to the second knuckle; Keith clenches around him, warm and soft inside, then nods jerkily. Shiro rubs his back soothingly and bends down to press a kiss between Keith’s shoulder blades. 

He opens him up slowly and carefully, three fingers wiggling inside before he reaches for the other toy, small and egg shaped with a cord hanging from the end. He takes his time partially to help Keith relax and partially for the sake of Lance’s punishment. His other kitten is breathing hard, trembling, fingers curled into fists, hips swaying as he rutted against the air. He’d already cum once, white sliding down his thighs to puddle on the floor below him. 

A twist turns the egg on and then he’s pushing it into Keith, who grunts and shakes, going up on his toes then settling when Shiro pushes him back down. He waits, listening to the tandem buzzing and the noises his kittens are making, drinking them in. He shifts, lets his clothed dick rub up against the flat plane of Keith’s stomach, then reaches for the brush.  

 It’s not that heavy, more for show than for pain, but he’s never used it on Keith so all he knows is that it makes a nice thunking noise when it connects. 

Which it does. Keith jerks, gasping loudly, and Lance moans. 

 


	16. Wax Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kittenverse, Waxplay

Lance likes wax play. He fucking loves it. Anytime he gets to pick a reward (or a light punishment) and he knows they’re going to have a lot of time he’s likely to go for that. He likes the lead up, picking out good candles and getting the guest bedroom set up. He liked being able to watch the flames flicker and the candles start to melt while Shiro and Keith rub him down with massage oil, careful to rub against him as much as possible, working out all the knots and and aches until he’s boneless and practically drooling. 

Then they’ll blindfold him and have him stretch out on his back or front, depending, with his head pillowed on Keith’s lap and the other’s hands over his ears. It’s not enough to block out sound really, just to muffle it and make it hard to track what is going on. 

The first drops are always the worst and best, the slowest and most spaced out as Shiro gets a feel for the weight and pour of the candle, a flash of pain and heat then sparking pleasure as the wax goes warm and spreads over his skin then hardens, pulling at his skin and making it feel tight. Once Shiro gets going it’s all about waiting, stomach twisting, as Shiro picks his spots, drawing it out randomly and other times just pouring and pouring, letting it drip over his sides, down the inside of his thighs, down the curve of his ass when he’s on his stomach. Over his nipples and stomach, down his legs and over his hips when he’s on his stomach, but never in the same order. There’s never any sign of what will happen next.

It keeps Lance on edge, so he never knows when it’s coming and can’t tense up. It hurts but in the best way, a hot crawl over his skin that leaves him shaking and wanting to cry out.

Sometimes Keith plays too, two points of heat dripping over him at once, just enough to steal his breath. Or Keith will use an ice cube to rub over his skin and drip cool water over him before Shiro will follow with the wax, the shock going straight to his dick and his head. 

When it’s all done and they're scratching the wax free, nails scraping over warm reddened skin while Lance lies there, content and sated, is pretty nice too.


	17. Galra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not much is known biologically about the galras. Lance and Shiro sleep with with Keith. And it figures out that Keith is part Galra because he ends up pregnant.
> 
> (I get...Mpreg/breeding kink prompts a lot)

“He’s what?” Lance asked, eyebrows so far up they were practically part of his hairline, hand slipping out of Keith’s as he lunged for the datapad Coran was holding. The older man sidestepped him, leaving Lance to overbalance and faceplant. 

Shiro watched his lover for a moment, usual amusement gone in the face of the news they had gotten. Keith was gripping his hand tightly, so tight his fingertips were starting to hurt. His eyes were saucer wide, staring blankly ahead at nothing, and he was breathing hard. 

“Pregnant.” Coran said as he turned the tablet around to show them a blurry black and white image that didn’t look like much of anything to Shiro. “Congratulations! This will be exciting, there hasn’t been a child in the castle in-”

Keith pushed out a harsh breath, shaking his head. “No. I can’t. Men don’t get pregnant.” 

Coran waved a dismissive hand as he dropped the tablet onto Keith’s lap. Keith flinched then looked away, hands balling into fists at his side. “Psh! Since when? Why, all Galra are capable of carrying children.” 

“Keith is a human and human men don’t get pregnant.” Shiro pinched the bridge of his nose as he spoke, clearly exasperated. 

“Well obviously Keith isn’t human then.” He said it like it was the most obvious conclusion and not some manner of shocking revelation. Even Lance was struck silent, staring up at them from the floor, lips twisted in an expression Shiro couldn’t read. “Now. About the arrangements we will need to make! Oh, I should get Allura. She’ll be very excited, she’s always loved children.” 

“If I'm not human,” Keith asked once Coran had rushed out, mumbling about cribs and a nursery. The tablet was in his free hand and he was peering at the hazy image. “What am I?”


	18. Omega Shiro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two prompts! 1. Omega Shiro needs 2 knots. 2. Arguing over who gets to knock Shiro up

1\. Lance huffed in his ear, tongue tracing the shell as his fingers clenched harder on Shiro’s hips, hips straining up in a sloppy rhythm. Keith was behind him, pressed tight against his back, cock moving in him alongside Lance’s. His mouth was pressed against the back of his shoulder, teeth grazing his skin and one of Keith’s hands was around his throat, squeezing lightly. 

“You’re doing so good.” Lance murmured against his shoulder. “So. Tight and wet. And we’re going to fill you up so good.”

Shiro moaned brokenly, barely hearing the words over the pounding of blood in his ears, and clenched the sheets tighter. They moved together, pounded into him, sometimes slamming in together and sometimes opposite each other. His stomach was in knots, his lungs too tight, and he couldn’t breathe anymore. Everything was sweat and slick and hard thrusts, lights going off on the back of his eyelids. 

Lance squeezed him again, hips stuttering as he fucked up into him. “Close. You still want to do this?” 

Shiro gasped, arched his back up against Keith, and let himself whimper for it. He was burning up and spent and drowning in them, trapped between his alphas and so. very. close to what he needed. He was stretched and stuffed, felt like he’d been that way all night. First with fingers and tongues, then toys, and finally this, the both of them, splitting him apart. He felt like he couldn’t take anymore, that he would tear apart, but he knew more was coming. He was in heat and they were alphas and that meant one thing. 

“Keith?” Lance rasped. 

Keith’s face, sweat soaked, rubbed against Shiro’s back. “Yeah. Yeah. Gonna. Fucking.” 

Lance sighed, ground up into Shiro and when he retreated something caught at the rim of Shiro’s hole; he moaned and squirmed when it forced it’s way back in. Keith’s mouth connected with his neck, sucked over the scent gland.

He’d started out skeptical but now he was on the edge of begging for it, shaking apart between them and so ready. He didn’t know if it would work, didn’t imagine there was room for more, but he needed it. Wanted it. Could feel it coming as their knots started to swell inside of him, forcing him even wider. 

His head tipped back, collided with Keith’s shoulder, and he clenched his teeth around a noise of pain. It Hurt. It fucking hurt and, god, they were cumming inside of him, filling him even more as their knots ground against him and each other and shit he couldn’t-no room. No more, he couldn’t take anymore but their knots were still growing, their cocks still moving in him as much as they could, still pumping him full. 

It was. He couldn’t. It was just so much. Cocks, knots, and cum, so much of it, and he wasn’t sure if he wanted it to stop or go on forever. He’d never felt like this, this filled, and it was shaking him down to his core. 

Teeth bit into his neck and Lance crooned in his ear, hands now rubbing soothing circles as he whispered soothing nonsense to him. He went limp, muscles relaxing all at once, and shuddered and whimpered his way through his own orgasm, thin, weak pulses between his and Lance’s stomach. 

“Holy shit.” Lance breathed under him. “You really took two knots.” 

Shiro just moaned quietly; Keith released him and his head dropped forward on Lance’s shoulder. 

\---

2\. Shiro flipped a page in his book, doing his best to pretend he didn’t hear the argument going on over him. Lance and Keith were leaning in, so close they could kiss if they were so inclined, almost yelling in each other’s faces. 

And what were they yelling about? 

Shiro’s ass. Or, really, their own dicks in relation to said ass. 

He couldn’t remember ever being more mortified. They had, like reasonable people who’d been bonded for a few years, talked and decided that it was a good time to start trying for kids. They had a house, good jobs, were happy together, and they’d always wanted pups it just…hadn’t been time before. And now it was.

And that was about where the reasonable discussion had ceased. 

“No, I’m fucking Shiro first!” 

“No, you aren’t. We rock, paper, siscorred, you lost.”

“Bullshit, you cheated!”

“I…you can’t fucking cheat at that! It’s your own fault you always go paper! We agreed, you lost, that means I go first. I am going to fuck Shiro so hard and full there won’t be room for your cock.”

Shiro flushed and turned another page.


	19. Galra Prince, the Champion, and the Altean Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the ot3, one of the boys is changed by the galrans to be a pet/sex toy for the other two, fun things like heightened sensitivity, the ability to take it like a champ, maybe changed to be more physically appealing to their new masters, who knows, go wild

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings cause Dark. As. Fuck. Body Modification and um. brainwashing and…uhhh *points up at the prompt* Yo? IDK man, fuck Lance’s entire life. Featuring Galra loyal Shiro, Galra!Keith, and unfortunate Altean!Lance.

When Zarkon promised them a ‘token’ to express how pleased he was with their work against the Voltron Paladins Shiro wasn’t exactly sure what he’s expected but the Blue Paladin, bound and gagged, on their chamber floor wasn’t it. 

But, in hindsight, maybe it should have been. What would Zarkon view as a more fitting fate for a paladin then to spend the rest of his days under the Galran Champions. 

Keith broke away from him, ears lying flat against his head as he stalked over to the bound man. The fur along the back of his neck was standing up, a clear sign of his agitation. He nudged the paladin with his toe, nose wrinkling at blue eyes narrowed and the paladin made a face that promised murder. Shiro had no doubt that if he weren’t attached to the floor, held fast by glowing energy ropes cross-crossing his body and looping into rings fixed in the floor, he’d be trying to squirm his way into a position to attack. 

“He smells and looks Altean.” Keith said finally. “We don’t want him.” 

Haggar chuckled as she swept fully into the room. “Because he is. The blue paladin is Prince Lance, younger brother to the Princess Allura.” 

Shiro arched an eyebrow but didn’t say anything. He was aware of the prince, supposedly an impressive marksman and warrior in his own right, and that with the ‘return’ of Princess Allura had come her younger brother and their caretaker, Coran, but they didn’t know who the paladins were aside from pains in the ass. This was their first clue.

Supposedly dead 10,000 years ago only to now be the pilot of the blue lion. Interesting. 

Keith made an unhappy noise but Haggar clucked. “Don’t be ungrateful Prince Keith. Your uncle had him specially modified for you two.” 

She inclined her head towards Shiro then waved her hand; the bonds shimmered then vanished as they powered down. The prince proved to be fast, leg darting out to kick at Keith with one breath and scrambling to his feet in the next. He fell back into a defensive position, hands up and legs spread, weight on the back one. Shiro looked at Haggar. 

“Voice calibrated for you two.” 

He nodded then, voice hard, spoke. “Kneel.” 

The prince’s body trembled and then went rigid, as if all of his joints locked up. His teeth ground together and his eyes went wide; Shiro could see the sweat starting to bead on his forehead. It took a full minute before his knees finally buckled, taking him down to the floor with an echoing thud. Shiro was impressed; when he’d first been programmed he’d barely been able to withstand that long defying orders after months on conditioning. Certainly not right off the bat. 

The pain from defiance was excruciating, like being electrocuted as the blood turned to acid and every nerve sparked with terrible pain. It had reduced bigger and seemingly stronger fighters, the best in the arenas, to sobbing and vomiting in seconds. 

Tears swam in the prince’s eyes but didn’t fall even as his face twisted into a mask of humiliated horror. His lips moved but no sound came out; the color drained from his face, turning him ashen under the rich brown of his skin, and making the blue marking under his eyes stand out more. 

“You took out his vocal cords?” Keith asked. HIs expression had changed, violet eyes thoughtful and, maybe, gleaming with a hint of respect. 

“No. He’ll speak if you tell him too. Already programed to never attack the usual people or to run far. Unless you want him too.” Haggar smiled thinly. “We have changed some other things. To make him more responsive and…easier to share.”

Shiro hummed as he stepped closer and reached for the prince, fingers curling around his bicep. “You didn’t want to use him for the arena?” 

That was unusual. The first Altean the druids had gotten their hands on in nearly 10,000 years and she was letting him become a pleasure toy instead of using him in her experiments? 

“…The emperor thought he’d be better as a gift.” Her tone said she disapproved. 

“Up.” Shiro said softly, watching appreciatively as the prince once again fought the order. He gave in a little faster, stood up on shaking legs with tears leaking from his eyes. “Sit on the table then stay.” 

Another fight and then he took rapid shaky steps so he could basically collapsed onto the table Shiro had pointed to. He pushed himself up a moment later, skin shining with sweat and pupils blown wide from pain and, if Shiro understood pleasure toy conditioning properly, arousal. They were programed to enjoy everything, from pain to humiliation to being used as cruelly as their owner wanted. 

Shiro had never enjoyed one. Prince Keith had taken a liking to him early in his gladiator career and he’d belonged to the other since then. He touched no one else and no one else would dare touch him. Even now he was only acting because every time he looked over Keith met him with a look of approval. 

“Spread.” 

The prince flushed up to the tips of his pointed ears and, fingers digging into the table with such strength the metal was warping, his thighs parted. Shiro pushed up the layers of the deep blue chiton he was wearing until it was hiked up far enough for him to see what the druids had done. 

He knew enough about the standard process to see it had all been met. Small cock, no testicles, and a cunt. His asshole would be altered as well, to allow him to be taken with minimal preparation. 

“He’s breeding capable. I’m not sure why you’d want to but. It’s possible.” Shiro looked up at a soft wheezing noise. The prince was breathing hard, chest heaving, face very red and tears still running down his face. Haggar laughed again. “Oh. I don’t think he was aware of the changes. We brought him right down once everything was stable.” 

Keith sighed then, pushing Shiro aside, came to stand between the altean prince’s legs. He reached down, under the hitched up fabric of the chiton, but kept his eyes on the other’s face, watching him intently. His middle finger swept down along the seam of the Altean’s slit then back up. The other prince shuddered and the metal under his hands groaned as it was twisted further. Another pass and another then Keith’s finger pressed in. 

The Altean’s mouth opened in a small o and his head tilted back. Keith’s hand moved, finger pumping in and out; Shiro could see it was wet, covered in glistening liquid. 

Keith glanced back at Shiro, shoulder lifting slightly. 

“We’ll keep him.” Shiro said, speaking for his prince as Keith pushed a second finger into their ‘gift’. The metal of the table finally gave way as the Altean prince’s fingers punched through it. 

“Zarkon will be pleased.” Haggar said, a touch of mockery to her tone but when Shiro shot her a sharp look she was bowing. “Champion. Prince Keitheal.” 

She swept out of the room under Shiro’s careful gaze. He followed once she was gone, made sure the doors were secured, then went back to Keith’s side. He seemed to be done with his new toy, fingers withdrawn. 

“Bedroom is that way.” Keith pointed. “Get in the bed, touch nothing, don’t move. Shiro and I have to work so we can find the rest of your team.”

The Altean glared at them through half-lidded eyes but the effect was ruined by sweaty hair fanning over his face, parted lips, and having his legs spread wide, robes hiked up and hanging off his shoulder like some sort of debauched brothel slave. He slide down, chiton falling back into place, and stomped towards the bedchambers, head held high and an air of wounded pride about him. 

Keith rolled his eyes then leaned against the table, frowning at the holes. “I think he’ll be fun to break in. Like you were.” 

Shiro nodded and, when Keith held out his hand, parted his lips to let damp fingers slide over his tongue. He licked and sucked without being told to do it, cleaning away the tangy fluids. Keith watched him, eyes sliding shut. 

“We need to look at scans and the footage from the paladin’s attack. We took the blue paladin but they managed to not just leave with the blue lion but to take the red as well.” Keith mumbled. “And there’s still the Earth campaign to consider.” 

He felt a strange twinge in his chest at the mention of his home planet but suppressed it. He nodded to show he was listening to his prince and was rewarded with a half smile. 

“But perhaps we can play first.” 


End file.
